Bill Sherman
Bill Sherman (b. 1981)Bill Sherman on Internet Movie Database is a songwriter & orchestrator whose work on the Broadway production of In the Heights resulted in a 2008 Tony Award for Best Orchestrations. Previously involved in SESAME Workshop’s [[w:c:muppet:The Electric Company|The '''Electric' Company]]'' reboot, he returned to the organization as musical director of SESAME STREET & helms writing for the new recurring segment [[w:c:muppet:Elmo the Musical|'Elmo''' the Musical]]. 1 of his 'SESAME STREET' songs, "What I Am" won a 2011 Daytime Emmy Award for the "Outstanding Original Song - Children’s & Animation" . SESAME STREET'' Song credits File:4611 b.png|"[[w:c:muppet:Abby's Fairy Garden|'Abby'’s Fairy Garden]]" File:Be a Good Friend.png|"Be a Good Friend" File:4504 h.png|"Be Flexible" File:Belly Breathe.jpg|"Belly Breathe" File:4213 b.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Camouflage Carla|Camouflage CARLA]]" File:Catch That Cookie Monster.png|"[[w:c:muppet:Catch That Cookie Monster|Catch That Cookie Monster]]" File:Check That Shape.png|"Check That Shape" File:Chopping Theme.png|"Chopping Theme" File:The Color of Me.png|"The Color of Me" File:WeComeTogether.png|"[[w:c:muppet:Come Together (Sesame Street)|Come Together (SESAME STREET)]]" File:Counting the "Yous" in YouTube.png|"[[w:c:muppet:Counting the "You"s in YouTube|'Count'ing the "You"s in YouTube]]" File:Bruno Mars.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Don't Give Up|'DON’T' Give Up]]" File:The Elmo Slide.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:The Elmo Slide|The Elmo Slide]]" File:For Me Penguins.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Gonna Save|'Elmo'’s Gonna Save]]" File:4703 g.png|"Eye Doctors are Amazing" File:Feelings Come & Feelings Go.png|"Feelings Come & Feelings Go" File:Five By.png|"Five By" File:4218 h.jpg|"Furry Four Song" File:Crumby Karate 3.png|"[[w:c:muppet:Glory of Cookies|Glory of Cookies]]" File:4306 d.png|link=The Gross Grouch Song|"[[The Gross Grouch Song|The Gross GROUCH Song]]" File:Grover Can Do It All.png|"[[w:c:muppet:Grover Can Do It All|'Grover' Can Do It All]]" File:Sesame Street Thanksgiving Day Macy's Parade 2014.png|"Growing" File:Elmo the Musical Guacamole 1.png|Guacamole the Musical" File:Happy Crab Beach.png|"Happy Crab Beach" File:4815 i.png|"Hi" File:4217 f.jpg|"Hop This Way" File:4501 d.png|"How Do We Listen" File:I Am Feelin' Proud.png|I Am Feelin' Proud" File:Grover Spider Monster.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Grover and Mr. Johnson#spidermonster|'I' Am SpiderMonster]]" File:I Live In 2 Different Worlds.png|"I Live In 2 Different Worlds" File:4234 c.jpg|"I Want a Rock" File:4615 c.png‎|"I’m a Beast" File:Raining Cookies.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:It Raining Cookies|It RAIN'ing Cookies]]" File:4187 e.jpg|"It’s a Habitat" File:4635 b.png|"It’s Halloween" File:4629 g.png|"It’s Okay to Play" File:4703 d.png|"Just a Little Bit Afraid" File:Elmo the Musical Karate.png|Karate the Musical File:4308 h.png|"Listen Baby Lullaby" File:Magic to Find.png|"Magic to Find" File:4503 a.png|"Make Way for Her Snazziness" File:Me Want It But Me Wait.png|"[[w:c:muppet:Me Want It (But Me Wait)|'ME Want It (But ME Wait)]]" File:4713 d.png|"Morning Routine" File:Muevete.jpg|"Muevete" File:Murray Ovejita.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Murray Has a Little Lamb|'Murray' Has a Little Lamb Theme]]" File:4503 Skin.png|"My Beautiful Skin" File:4525 f.png|"One Thing at a Time" File:Paleontologist Calypso.jpg|"Paleontologist Calypso" File:The Power of Yet.png|"The Power of Yet" File:4635 j.png|"Pretend" File:4501 e.png|"Raise Your Hand" File:4725 c.png|"[[w:c:muppet:Recycling Fairy Rap|'Recycling' Fairy Rap]]"|link=Recycling Fairy Rap File:Rocco's Boat.jpg|"Rocco’s Boat" File:School for Clucks Alma Mater Song.png|"School for Clucks Alma Mater Song" File:4503 b.png|"Snazzy Shuffle" File:Song About Songs.png|Song About Songs" File:Song of the Ooze.png|"Song of the Ooze" File:4501 f.png|"Stand in Line" File:4187 g.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:This is My Home|This is MY Home]]" File:4232 g.jpg|"We Love You Vegetables Song" File:What I Am.jpg|"What I Am" Videos [[The Gross Grouch Song|The Gross GROUCH Song]] File:"Sesame Street" Oscar sings The Gross Grouch Song Proof * See also *Official site *'BILL' (disambiguation) *Bill Sherman on Internet Broadway Database *Bill Sherman on Internet Movie Database *Bill Sherman on the Muppet Wiki *Bill Sherman on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:B Sherman, Bill Category:Pages